The (ex)Templar and the Arcane Warrior
by ghostyspooks
Summary: Harleen Amell had survived the encounter with the Archdemon but at a cost. Alistair Theirin had sacrificed himself because he couldn't imagine being King without his love by his side. Twelve years passed and Harleen is still dealing with the heartbreak after finding the cure to her Calling. She had tried to disappear but one night, Cullen finds her in an inn.
1. One Lonely Visitor

Right after the battle and her being named "the Hero of Ferelden" (a title she disavowed and was disgusted to have since she never made the Ultimate Sacrifice), she disappeared without a trace. The Templars had tried to seek her out, in the case she had turned into a blood mage, but she had found her phylactery and took it with her to properly dispose of it. There was no trace of her for years until a certain ex-Templar had stumbled upon Harleen Amell.

It was a stormy night but that didn't stop the Hero of Ferelden from pushing into the lively inn and walking towards the counter. It had been, at least, twelve years since the fateful battle that took place on top of Fort Drakon and about a year since the Inquisitor had killed Corypheus. Everyone seemed to forget about the battle with the Archdemon but Harleen could not. No matter how hard she tried, she would always remember the sacrifice her love made for her and it would send her into a fit of tears. This is what turned the great Arcane Warrior, Warden-Commander, and Hero into a drunk.

She sat on a stool and waited patiently for her ale.

"That will be a couple of coppers, Miss." The innkeeper said as she dug out her pouch and placed two coppers onto the wooden counter. He placed a tankard full of ale in front of her and she gripped the cold metal with her bare hand. The years had been, surprisingly, kind to the Warden even if the taint had affected her body before she cured it. Her blonde hair turned a light gray but she still managed to look beautiful. Her blue eyes were still bright as ever and a scar that plagued her smooth face seemed faded but less noticeable than newer ones.

A slight breeze moved her robes and someone took a seat beside the Warden.

"I would like a room but, importantly, some wine would do." The innkeeper nodded, took a sovereign and a couple coppers off the table in front of the man, giving him a key, and walking off to fulfill his request. The voice beside Harleen sounded familiar and she turned to face him.

"Cullen?" She spoke in a hushed tone but he heard her and also turned to face her.

"By the Maker, Warden-Commander Amell." His cheeks turned a slight red and his gaze turned away from her. "W-where have y-you been these years?" The innkeeper put a tankard full of wine in front of Cullen and he walked away to serve another man who was yelling "ANOTHER ROUND!" Harleen noticed that all these years passed and he still seemed to have an infatuation with her. She closed her eyes for a moment and let out a small sigh before opening them once more.

"I've been on a mission of my own, Cullen. Or should I call you Commander now?" She found it easy to be at peace near him, even if he was supposed to strike her down if she failed her Harrowing. He was flustered around her.  
"No. No. That isn't needed..." He paused for a moment. "You could've been the leader of the Inquisition." The Warden shook her head quickly.

"I wouldn't have accepted it. I had been looking for a cure to my Calling for years. I had no time for leading any group..." She bit down on the inside of her lip.

"But we needed the Hero-." Cullen protested before Harleen snapped at the mention of the title.

"I am no Hero, Cullen! My love sacrificed himself on top of that damned tower to save me. He couldn't imagine a life of kingship without me being by his side since "magic was made to serve man, not to rule over him."" She angrily stood up and turned towards the door. Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes as she trotted towards the door. Harleen pushed it open and ran outside. Here she was, supposed to be strong but she was left with a broken heart and no sensible way to bring her love back to her.

The inn door opened and out stepped Cullen.

"Harleen, I know what happened at the top of the tower and I am sorry for your lost. I apologize for bringing anything up. I just wish to know what the mission you were on. Let us talk. It has been too long." Cullen's voice seemed to be holding sadness back and that's what hit her.  
"L-Let's talk… But not here…" The rain hit the top of her hood and she folded her arms over her chest. Cullen walked over to her and hesitantly wrapped an arm around her. Which she didn't protest against and she quickly buried her face into his chest and wept.


	2. Two Broken Hearts

After she finished weeping, she pulled away from Cullen, rubbed the tears away, and began to walk down the small brick path with Cullen walking right along beside her.

It took her awhile to calm down but when she did, she spoke.

"I mentioned trying to find a cure to what all Wardens were faced with. I'm sure you know all about the Calling after the business with Corypheus." Harleen paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. "I found the cure and I am supposed to be heading my way to Vigil's Keep as soon as I can. But what about you, Cullen? What have you been up to besides working on the Inquisition?" She turned her gaze to the taller blonde. Cullen looked down at his feet and let out a sigh.

"I've been fighting this Lyrium addiction every single day. It has been harder since Eve..." He cleared his throat. "Inquisitor Trevelyan left."

Harleen ceased walking. She could hear the pain in his voice when he spoke of the Inquisitor. A crack of lighting flash through the sky follow by a loud boom of thunder. It began to pour harder, to the point where Harleen's robes were soaked.

"Cullen, what happened?" She asked.

He was silent for the moment and he shook his head. It was obvious that he was pained and Harleen wanted to know why.

"Cullen..." Harleen reached for his gloved hand before he jerked away. The Grey Warden was shocked by his reaction. Cullen look over at the shocked face of the Warden. Her eyes were bright but nothing could hide the pain that lay behind them. He muttered a curse and sighed.

"I-... Forgive me, Warden-Commander Amell."

Harleen shook her head and pulled the hood down to reveal her greying hair that seemed longer than what she had it when she left the Circle. She cupped Cullen's face with her hands, tracing the scar above his upper lip.

"That's something new, Ser Rutherford. Along with the styled hair." Her eyes met with his and she couldn't help but to smile. It had been so long since she last smiled.

"I could say the same about all your new scars, as well." He wrapped his arms around her middle and pressed her against him. He was scared of being left again. It had been a year and a half since he last let someone into his life.

"Fighting Darkspawn and traveling does a number on your body, Commander." She felt wrong with flirting with him. Not because of the fact she was a Mage but because of Alistair. She was prepared to devote her life to one man and she made that promise to him, but he was gone. She knew he would want her to be happy but it felt wrong.

Harleen dropped her hands from Cullen's face and rested them on his chest, tilting her head down.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he tilted her chin up to look at him.

"I need to learn how to heal. How to move on..." She bit down on the inside of her lip and let out a sigh. "Will you help me heal? Will you help me move on?"

The rain had made her hair stick close to her face but he didn't mind it one bit. Cullen pushed a few soaked strands away.

"Of course I will." He leaned his head down and she met him halfway, their lips then became locked together.


	3. I Got You

They walked in silence for sometime, the rain had died down as Harleen and Cullen walked beside each other. Cullen was too timid to speak to Harleen and Harleen was scared to get close to Cullen.

She took a deep breath.

"Alistair, forgive me." She whispered so only she can hear before looking up at him.

"So, what happened with Inquisitor Treve-?" And he cut her off.

"I was not who she was after. Eve had spoken to me. While we spoke, I thought she was interested in being more than just Commander and Inquisitor... I was a fool for thinking otherwise... Perhaps I was too fixated with.." He looked over at me, his face turning a slight shade of red before turning his head foreword. "... With my past. I have done and said things I have regretted." He turned to face her once again. "I... I am deeply sorry for what I said at the Ferelden Circle of Magi... I had wished to apologize to you sooner but you were gone..." Then the tone of his voice changed. "For the love of Andraste, I thought you were dead!"

She bit down on her lower lip.

"I wish I was. I did what I did on purpose. I was no Blood Mage, despite what the rumors were. I lived life in seclusion in the ruined Kocari Wilds after the Battle. I helped out at Vigil's Keep and disappeared again. I wanted people to think I was dead because I am tired of living this life of tragedy and sorrow. I understand that you are not having the time of your life either, Cullen..." She closed her eyes as she tried to fight back tears. "I remember leaving the Circle after helping Jowan. After disappointing everyone. I had disappointed you and I wanted to make everything right." She opened her eyes to reveal that they filled with tears and she stopped walking. Cullen paused and listened to what she had to say. "I have done everything to make it right and nothing feels like it." She clenched her fists and turned her back to him. "Fuck, I killed my own friend when I was at Redcliffe Castle. He poisoned the fucking Arl and betrayed me at the Maker damned Circle!" She walked up to the closest tree and punched it as hard as she could, screeching in pain as her stupidity injured her. Cullen rushed over to her but she held her uninjured hand to stop him. She focused on her hand and began to recite a healing spell to heal it.

"And you're a hero, Harleen. Why do you doubt yourself?" Cullen took ahold of her outstretched hand and clasped her hand. She let out a small whine and intertwined her fingers with his.

"I... I lost Alistair. I couldn't save some of the people I was friends with in the Circle... I ran away when Thedas needed me most. I could've stopped what happened at Conclave... I'm no hero. Alistair deserves that title, not I." She turned towards him, stepped close to him, and closed her eyes. "You should leave. Forget that I am alive and go about the rest of your life. I don't need to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me. I have survived the Blight, the Kirkwall Rebellion, being with the Inquisition, and a Lyrium addiction. I am determined to help you heal, no matter what the cost is." He brought his free hand up to cup her cheek and rubbed his thumb across a faded scar. "I ran away from my feelings because of my duties. I am no longer a Templar and you're no longer bound to the Circle. I may not be a Grey Warden but I have handled danger on my own."

Harleen paused and realized with all this complaining she has done, he wasn't having a smooth life, either. She looked up at him and nodded.

"I... I am sorry for turning this all about me. You haven't been having a great time, either-" He quickly shushed her.

"Don't apologize. I understand." He let go of her hand and she let go of his. He began to walk away. He realized she wasn't following behind him and turned his body towards her. "Let's go back to the inn. I..." He lowered his voice and rubbed the back of his neck. "I rented a room for myself but you are welcome to stay with me."

"Huh?" Harleen tilted her head to the side and gave him a questioning glance. Cullen's face turned a bright shade of red.

"I want you stay with me tonight, at the inn." He paused. "If you want, of course!" Harleen walked over to him and grabbed ahold of his hand.

Her mood had changed. Something about being around Cullen calmed her down a lot.

"Of course. Now quit being flustered. I don't want you running away like you did at the Circle, twelve years ago." Harleen smirked as she tilted up Cullen's chin and he dropped his arm back to his side.

"Maker's breath, you remember that?" His face was as red as a rose, now.

"Why wouldn't I? You were my first infatuation and when I proposed a good time, you ran away."

"Please stop talking." He brought his other hand up and covered his face.

"Whatever you say." She couldn't help but to giggle, drop her hand from his face, shrug her shoulders, and turn around. They then began to walk back towards the inn.


End file.
